clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Prince
Return of the Prince is the final encounter in Infernal Affairs Enemies * Occulus' Eyeball Succubus (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Occulus' Eyeball Glutton (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Occulus' Eyeball Soulstealer (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) * Lord Occulus (2925 Gold, 360 XP, 225 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction "Let me guess..." you say. "This is Occulus?" "A splendid deduction," Brachus replies. Really, there was little room for doubt. The creature who bars your path is even more monstrous than the demons you've slain in this place, or those who surround him. Eyes blink at you from his head, his chest, his abdomen, and from the middle of the starfish-like growth that caps his right arm. "Ah, so it's true!" Lord Occulus says. His voice wobbles and warbles, as though it too is composed of writhing tentacles. "Brach'Xell'Ctharat'Sezrachus! My spies said Kher sent this sniveling fool to find you!" Niknak makes an obscene gesture at the demon lord. "I was battling for your old dominion when my eyes saw your arrival." He waves his arms, encompassing the purple landscape and its staring orbs. "And I returned to steal Kherazades's cunning for my own. I shall enjoy eating your fat host's flesh..." You expect Hugh to make some kind of retort, involving a few of his favorite emphatic words. But instead he, or perhaps it's Brachus, simply smiles. Conclusion A blue beam lances from the eyeball at the end of Lord Occulus' arm. It blazes through the space where you were standing an instant before, and leaves an azure trail imprinted on the periphery of your vision. An arrow flies at him, red fletches like a bolt of fire. The great eye in his abdomen closes. The metal head rebounds from its chitinous lid. "Foolish humans!" Occulus says. "your weapons are no match for an infernal lord! When I take Krezzor, your heads shall all become trophies in my-" An orange arm flashes in the corner of your vision. Something green hurtles through the air... Niknak crashes against Lord Occulus' face, propelled by Rakshara's might. "Niknak not snivelling!" the imp shrieks. "Niknak great!" The imp's fingers claw at the eyeball in the middle of his brow. Occulus warbles and thrashes. He beats at Niknak with his arms. But the tenacious imp clings on, biting, kicking, and gouging. The two of them spin like dance partners, twirling this way and that. Until Hugh's cleaver bites into the demon lord's spine with a meaty thunk. The demon topples, and hits the ground with the imp still on his face. Niknak continues to claw and gouge for several moments, until he realizes that his foe's no longer moving. Then he jumps up onto Occulus' chest, and begins to dance. "Niknak, Niknak, Niknak has won! Now I dance on your corpse for fun! Perhaps these people helped a bit, But Niknak doesn't give a-" Tessa's boot sent the imp sailing. Remarkably, he continues to perform the gyrations of his dubious dance until he crashed face-first on the ground. "More of them," she says. She points at the opening in the blinking purple hills. A vast force of demons are approaching across the infernal plain which lies beyond. The rest of Lord Occulus' army. Too late to save their master, but perhaps in time to avenge him... "We might be able to outrun them," you say. "You won't have to," Brachus replies. He's crouching over the demon lord's body. There's a grin on Hugh's flabby face. "Do you remember what I said about our kind, and how some of us poison our bodies to ward off those who would feed upon us? It seems that Occulus took no such precautions..." Infernal flames burst to life around Hugh's cleaver. The burning weapon rises and falls in a series of deep, savage, butchering chops -- until muscles and ribs are cast aside. Hugh drops his weapon, and lifts the demon lord's foul, misshapen heart with both hands. "They're close," Rakshara says. "We'll have to fight." "No..." Brachus replies. He lifts the heart toward his mouth. And to your amazement, Hugh offers no protest. He smiles at you, perhaps understanding your thoughts. "It'll be sodding worth it," he says. The most voracious jaws you've ever encountered on a human being open and close in a series of big, hungry munches. Tiny tongues of flame lap around his teeth. There's a faint smell of roasted meat. When the last morsel disappears inside his champing maw, he stands. "You should move back," Brachus says. Hugh gulps. His cheeks bulge. A convulsion racks his flabby body. Rakshara takes a step towards him, but he waves her back. The Titaran staggers, totters. He gulps again, his big gut heaving. His cheeks bulge again, as though he's about to... His mouth opens. A vast torrent of crimson flame gushes forth - a river of fire, a lake, an ocean. And it resolves itself into a shape. A tall, broad-shouldered, powerful shape. A demonic shape. The flames fade away, but the shape remains. There are gasps, and not just from your companions' throats. The horde of eyeball demons are glaring and muttering, their advance halted by the sight before them. "I am Prince Brach'Xell"Ctharar"Sezrachus," Brachus says, "and I claim Lord Occulus' realm as my own. If you stand beside me, I shall lead you to victory in the war for Krezzor, if you oppose me..." He gestures at the broken bodies of Occulus and his minions. Dozens of eyeballs blink. Then the demons all drop to one knee. Category:Infernal Affairs